1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable toilet and, more specifically, to a portable toilet which may be mounted on a trailer hitch and which has a portable ambidextrous, retractable, accessory toilet tissue holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many outdoor activities like hiking, camping, and the like, takes people away from the comforts of civilization. People travel to remote areas in their cars and find themselves far from such comforts as electricity and plumbing. In the past, when one needed to use the bathroom while participating in outdoor activities, they were limited to the use of self-standing and self-supporting portable toilets, or the nearest available bush. The drawbacks of such choices is the lack of weight support and stability, the limited availability thereof, the unsanitary conditions which are often present, and the uncomfortable, awkward and sometimes messy method of going to the bathroom without the benefit of a portable toilet.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved portable toilet. The improved portable toilet would overcome the problems associated with prior art portable toilets. The improved portable toilet will be more stable than prior art portable toilets. The improved portable toilet will also be more sanitary than prior art portable toilets.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable toilet.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved portable toilet would overcome the problems associated with prior art portable toilets.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved portable toilet will be more stable than prior art portable toilets.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved portable toilet will also be more sanitary than prior art portable toilets.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a portable toilet is disclosed. The portable toilet has a support stem which may be inserted into a trailer hitch. A base ring is coupled to the support stem. An attachment device is coupled to the base ring. The attachment device is used for removably coupling a waste collection bag to the portable toilet. A toilet seat assembly is coupled to the support stem and rests on the base ring. A multi positional toilet paper holder is coupled to the support stem.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.